The objective of our transdisciplinary research team is to expand understanding about the neuroanatomical underpinnings of processing of media messages designed to prevent substance use among adolescents and young adults. The application builds upon established persuasion theories to guide two specific aims: the first aim proposes to identify messages that are effective and ineffective among adolescents and young adults, and the relationship between effectiveness and individual differences in personality and substance use history; the second aim proposes brain imaging techniques to determine the relationships among effectiveness, individual differences and brain activity associated with rewards and punishment. Neuroanatomical Basis of Anti-Drug Message Processing Narrative The objective of our transdisciplinary research team is to expand understanding about the neuroanatomical underpinnings of processing of media messages designed to prevent substance use among adolescents and young adults. The application builds upon established persuasion theories to guide two specific aims: the first aim proposes to identify messages that are effective and ineffective among adolescents and young adults, and the relationship between effectiveness and individual differences in personality and substance use history; the second aim proposes brain imaging techniques to determine the relationships among effectiveness, individual differences and brain activity associated with rewards and punishment. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]